


Alice in Wonderland

by Johnsdatter



Series: Anime in Disney [1]
Category: Disney Cartoons (Classic), Fairy Tail
Genre: Erza has anger issues, I lied lots of spoliers, Lucy really doesn't like the cat, Meredy is Alice though, No spoliers, Sting and Rogue are literally human like dragons, cobra is a cheeky little shiz, go to the first extra tag, i think their called dragon born but whatever, mentions of Kinana, thats the cat, you have to read to find out who is who, young meredy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnsdatter/pseuds/Johnsdatter





	Alice in Wonderland

Opening on a green field and it showed a figure hidden in the tree, their legs only visible. Juvia sits on the ground reading against the tree trunk as every once-in-a-while a flower petal or a leaf fell. The view moved to show Meredy sitting against the trunk of the tree, a flower chain in her hands. Its was the younger Meredy from before the time skip, so she was smaller and still a young girl. She sighed as a black cat walked on the branches, he meows and looks down at her.   
“Meredy, stop that! You need to listen to your lessons!” Juvia calls up as another flower lands on her face.  
“I know Juvia.” she simply answers, Juvia sighs and keeps reading aloud. Meredy holds the flower crown in front of her before setting it on the cats head. It meows, making Meredy giggle.  
“Oh Gray, this is so boring. These lessons, this place, I want to go somewhere else!” She pouts and grabs the cat. Jumping down silently on the other side of the tree, Meredy smiles when Juvia doesn’t notice. She walks a ways before setting Gray down and sits in the tall grass and flowers, leaning back on her arms. “I need something fun to do, an adventure or something!” She sighs, and cat Gray meowing, looking at her with wide dark blue eyes. She lays back and closes her eyes.

“All the time in the world and I’m still late!” a voice yells, waking Meredy. She opens her eyes and sits up, looking around. She freezes, the camera showing Ultear running across the screen. Meredy's eyes go wide and she gets up, Gray following after the running girl who followed the running woman.  
"Ultear! Ultra wait up!" She yells, seeing the white ears and fluffy tail peeking from Ultear's Crime Sorciere. The woman slides into a hole, feet first and disappears. Meredy stops and exchanges a glance with gray before crawling into the hole.   
"It's so dark in here, how did Ultear know where she was goiIINNGGG!!" Meredy screams as she falls down a hole, Gray meowing loudly from its rim. Flailing her arms out, Meredy grabs something and suddenly slows down, she keeps her grip on the item and catches her breath. She gulps and looks up, the top of the hole is nowhere in sight, but in dark dark she realizes she's holding onto an umbrella. Looking around, there are a lot of things floating past her. Seeing a lamp a bit below her, she reaches out and catches its chain, the light illuminating the hole. Now realizing how big the handle of the pink umbrella was, Meredy pulls herself up and sits comfortably in the curve of the handle. She looks around, reaching out and grabbing a random book from the bookshelf.

The book had a mash of pictures, all in black, white, and gray; except for the main center picture, which was partially colored. They were of Levy and Gajeel along with some of Pantherlily. They looked like they were pirates, but Levy had wings.

Meredy hums, "I want to hold onto thi-OH!" The book grows smaller in her hands before turning to a book came on a small chain with a clip. Smiling, the pink haired girl hooks it to her outfit and reaches up to the bookshelf that had stayed close, maybe because she took one of its books. Just as her fingers brush the red one, she yelps, falling backwards suddenly. She pops out of the open top of the umbrella, looks up at the pipe that had caught the handle for a moment, before seeing Ultear again and remembering what she had been doing. Quickly climbing out, she runs after the woman with bunny ears and a tail. Meredy slows once she arrives to an empty room with a table and checkered walls. The faint sound of a small door closing made her scan the bottom of the walls until she saw the small door. She gets on her hands and knees and looks through, there on the other side was Ultear.  
“Um, excuse me door, but i need to follow her. Is there some way you could get bigger and let me through.”  
“I don’t get bigger! That’s so rude!” it yells. Startled, she sits up and blinks at the door. It looked quite like the talking staff that worked with the Oracion Seis in both its forms. “If you want to get through you need to drink that bottle!” Meredy looks to the table and sees a small bottle on the table along with a tiny marble. She grabs the bottle, opening it and smells it. Shrugging her shoulders she brings it to her lips before stopping suddenly.  
“What’s with the tiny marble on the table?”  
“Oh! That’s my key, I need that to let anyone through.” the door yells, Meredy smirks. She places the marble on the ground by her feet and downs the bottle in one go. With a yelp, she shrinks to a size that she can easily walk through the door. She has to use two arms to pick up the no longer so small marble to walk towards the door. Grunting, she lifts it and pushes it into the mouth, or as he called it, the keyhole, and a click sounded. The door swung open and Meredy ran through, grinning. As soon as she made it the other side, she fell into the water. Spluttering, she unclips her cloak and grabs something, the bottle had also rolled through. Another waved pushed her into the bottle and she held herself in the middle by pushing on the sides to avoid getting capsized. The bottle rolled up on the shore and she rung out her skirt, letting out a ‘woah’ of surprise when something picks her up. It was a pelican who’s beak she sat on as it danced in a circle around a tall rock. Looking up, she was Richard and called out to him.  
“SttOoOPpp ThIS THInG!!” she stutters out, her voices shifting up and down with the bumpy ride she was getting.  
“No can do! We must spread the love of dancing all through Wonderland!”   
“Wonderland?!” Meredy turns towards the forest again as she goes around the far side and gets a glimpse of white fluff and tall black boots. Readying herself, when she gets back around to the other side, the girl jumps off. Running, she follows the path Ultear had seemed to take. Sliding to a stop, Meredy’s eyes go wide at the large . . . something, or something’s curled on the ground. Half was white while the other half was black, they were curled into a yin and yang symbol; Then it moved. Meredy took a step back as the two being separated. They wore matching baggy pants that reached just above their calves and a sash. The black one wore black with a red sash while the white one wore white with a dark blue sash. The black one had horns and wings that went along with his dark gray scales along with dark bright red eyes and black hair. The white one was similar, but its horns were brown colored and he had blond hair. 

Rogue smirked at Meredy as Sting grinned.   
“HEY! It’s been a long time since we saw someone new! Who’re you?”  
“Meredy” the pinkette answers after a minute.  
“I’m Yang Sting, that’s Yin Rogue.”  
“Wait, but i thought Yin was white with a black dot and Yang was black with a white dot.” Meredy asks.   
“They are, but Yin is a passive negative force while Yang is an active positive force. We go by our personalities rather than the coloring.” Rogue answers, making Meredy ‘oh’ in understanding.  
“Yeah, Rogue’s just a boring party pooper. But you should come with us to see some of our friends!”   
“I would but I’m looking for someone.”  
“Well I don’t think we can help, we’ve been asleep until we sensed you. But they know much, they could help.” Rogue says, Meredy nods and they open their wings. Sting scoops up Meredy, but Rogue grabs his shoulder.

“I’ll carry her, the last person you carried you dropped.” Sting pouts but Meredy quickly climbs out of his arms. Rogue kneels and she climbs onto his back, and his wings give a powerful flap that pushes them up into the air. Meredy looks around in awe at the colorful and beautiful place that flew past below her. She waved to the giant singing flowers as they passed before looking at Rogue’s face as he turned his head sideways to look at her. He smirks and Meredy screamed, wrapping her arms around his chest and neck as he suddenly dived near straight downwards. A flip and they stop. Meredy stops screaming to see that they’re hovering just above the ground; and they’re both just staring at her. Sting is hovering in front of them as well, but his legs are crossed as if her was sitting, he had his head in one hand and he was grinning mischievously. Rogue was once again looking at her over his shoulder, that smirk on his face as his eyes shined with amusement. Meredy turned red in embarrassment, quickly letting go of the black dragon-esque person and dropping to the ground.  
“By the way, the lady I dropped, her name was Yukino, I did it on purpose and I caught her with plenty of time to spare. I might have forgotten to mention though, that Rogue likes to dive when he has passengers.”  
“Might’ve forgotten he says.” Meredy quietly grumbles. Both start walking and she follows, her cheeks still pink. 

The sound of music catches her attention as it brushes her ears, and gets louder as they get closer to the source. Reaching a gate with the Fairy Tail symbol on it, Sting and Rogue walk through, the girl behind them following cautiously.   
“Oh! Sting and Rogue! It’s been a while.” a voice calls out, Meredy locates the source as a white haired woman with a large silly hat. Mirajane giggles some, covering her mouth before sipping her tea. “You two were asleep for a real long time this round weren’t you? What woke you up?” Bixlow asks.  
“She woke us up, she’s looking for someone, we thought you could help Hatter.” Mira leans back in his seat as Freed, who had brown ears atop his head, examines Meredy.  
“Yo look worse for wear, you ok? What might have happened?” the blue haired mage asks, making Meredy snort.  
“It’s a long story, but to make it short, I fell down a really long hole, got dumped into an ocean, and then made the mistake of trusting these for a ride.” she chucks her thumb at the two dragons behind her, making Mira laugh heartily. 

“That sounds rough, but yeah, those are real tricky. One drops you and then catches you while the other will dive towards the ground fast and stop just a couple inches above it to land. Which one did you make the mistake of riding?”  
“Rogue” she and Levy laugh, Levy shaking her head and giving a look at Rogue that makes him blush and look away.  
“I’d like to address this as a shipping moment, but Rogue is more like Levy’s son so I’ll move on and ask who your looking for dear.”   
“A woman named Ultear, I’ve been following her but I keep losing her.”  
“Not surprising considering two things, you’re not from here, and she’s the white rabbit. I don’t know where she is right now, but I can tell you that she’s going to be headed towards the Red Castle. It's the home of the Red Queen, the way’s pretty easy. Follow that path outside to the right until you reach the caterpillar. Then follow his directions into the main forest surrounding the castle. You might come across the ch-” words that spell ‘tape’ seal Mira’s mouth shut before she finishes her words, Levy glaring at him, and simply confusing the poor girl who had been listening.  
“Don’t.” she warns before turning to Meredy. “Be careful if you see the C-H-E-S-H-I-R-E.” she spells a word carefully, Meredy blinks before raising an eyebrow.  
“Cheshire? You mean the Cheshire Cat?” she asks. A screech sounds out as a small thing flies out of a teapot. She flies up into Meredy’s face, making her take a step back. A tiny fairy Lucy is shaking and hiding in Meredy’s hair.  
“WHERE?!” She screams, Levy and Mira standing and Levy looks through Meredy’s hair.   
“Lucy! Come on! He’s not here!”  
“No! He could be here and you just don’t know it!”  
“He’s not here, I promise Lucy!” Levy yelps as Lucy flies out of Meredy’s hair and hid behind Sting’s earring.  
“I don’t believe you! He’s always everywhere!”

“I think I started a problem so I’m sorry, but thanks for the directions. I’ll leave now.” Meredy whispers to Mira, who nods. She slips out, giggling, as Levy ran into Rogue and they tumbled to the ground together. Walking, Meredy comes to a fork in the road. She stops and looks around, the directions she'd been given had said nothing of a forked path. She looked up at the tree tops and sees what looks like smoke. Her eyes go wide and she runs to the left, towards the side with giant leaves and plants. She stops a few minutes of running later to catch her breath and looks around for the fire that she had believed to be the cause of the smoke. Closing her eyes and coughing, Meredy waves her hand by her face to clear the sodden puff of whatever had hit her face. 

When she stops hacking, her eyes go wide. On the nearest leaf was Midnight with multiple sets of arms and legs . . . Smoking a hookah. He was lying on his stomach and puffing out silver smoke clouds, thus explaining what Meredy had though was fire smoke.  
"What do you want?" Midnight sighs out, another puff floating towards Meredy. She side steps it.  
"Mira s-"  
"Why does she always send people my way, I want quiet, not noisy people around me." Midnight interrupts her with an annoyed sigh. “What do you want?” he asks tiredly as he lounges on his side on the huge purple leaf and takes a deep breath from the end of the pipe, the puff leaving Midnight’s mouth a strange but familiar blend of purple, red, and brown.   
Meredy gasps “That looks like Cobra’s poison!”  
“Geez, is that who you’re looking for? Go that way and let me sleep.” he points to the right and behind him before turning over on the leaf and his head nods up and down as smoke pours out in puffs of the hookah. Knowing she wouldn’t get any more info from the man, Meredy goes in that direction and back into the forest. Growing nervous as night starts to fall, the girl jumps nearly a foot when a sound near her breaks out. She gasps and starts running towards the fading light. Calling out to it as she tries to keep the faster moving light of a fire in sight. It stops and she catches up, her eyes going wide and her eyes shine with tears.

The light was from a fire, but now the small lantern marked with the symbol of Fairy Tail sat by itself on a lone rock. She stops just before the rock and lets out a sob, falling to her knees and crying, letting all the emotions of the day take over her. A hand pets her hair and it doesn’t stop even once as Meredy sobs and bawls for a while until her cries eventually fade to hiccups. She looks up and gasps, smiling again. It was the places Juvia’s hand that had calmed her, but at Juvia’s sad expression, Meredy realizes the problem. Juvia was a mermaid, and couldn’t stay with her. Merdy gulps down her fear and hugs the girl at the waist, just above her blue and silver tail shimmering in the firelight. Juvia places a hand on her shoulder before pointing to Meredy’s left and her right, smiling kindly before splashing back into the water. Taking a deep breath, Meredy grabs the lamp and starts walking, not seeing the two dragons from before watching her with three others, each smiling in their own way in support of the girl. The dark gray one leaning on the tree by the shadow Rogue hid in as in the trees, while by Sting was a small girl covered in blue scales. Standing on a tree branch nearest the girl fading away was a muscular man with red and pink scales, a grin playing over his lips as he watched her fade from his sight after she’d tried so hard to keep him in hers.

After walking for some time, Meredy stopped and saw light peeking out through the spaces between the trees. “Night here must be much shorter than back home” she muttered aloud to herself.   
“Now what would make you say that kid?” she whipped her head around and looked at the tree the voice originated from, only tracking down the exact tree by the floating fanged mouth sitting on it as a maroon tail waved in the air slowly, either teasingly or menacingly, and neither was very comforting. “Maybe you sleep walked for a while, or night is longer here, but time flow differently.” he continues as the rest of him appears, and Meredy understood why Lucy was so afraid of the mysterious cat. In front of her, lying on a branch, was Cobra. A neko Cobra with a disturbingly wide smile and dangerous eyes. Meredy blinked with a similarly black face before aiming a finger gun at the man and a pink lazer hit him. He jumped up, the claw on his fingers and cat hind-paws coming out. Meredy grins as she both senses and sees the pink bracelet on him wrist.  
“Bingo, now you’re gonna help me, or else the girl you see sometimes with purple hair is gonna get hurt.” she folds her arms, a smirk playing across her lips as the Cheshire Cat Cobra, growls at her before hanging his head in defeat.  
“Fine” he growls, hitting the tree trunk with a fist and the front of the trunk hits the ground like a moat. “Go through here, it’ll take you to the Scarlet Castle, the time rabbit will be there.” Meredy smiles and thanks him with a nod, only letting go of her magic as she walks through to see the large gardens and a giant red colored castle. 

Walking through, she looks around and darts back behind the bush wall, her eyes wide. Standing around the other corner was Erza, sword raised and ready to kill Natsu, Gray, and someone else who she didn’t bother to keep looking at. She gulped and tried to sneak away until a spear goes through the rose bushes and nearly takes off her nose. She whimpers and turns around to see herself surrounded and Erza standing before her. She glares and points her red sword at Meredy, only for a gloved hand to stop her and whisper in her ear. Erza blinks and lowers her sword, smiling at Meredy who’s life was still flashing before her eyes.  
“Oh my gosh i almost just died, and I haven’t even gotten my first kiss yet.” she muttered, gulping.  
“That’s a good thing young lady.” Jellal’s stern voice hits her ears, him behind Erza with a hand in hers.  
“I’m sure, but at least you two finally got laid. Took you long enough.” she says and walks by the two blushing wonderland royalty. Erza, the scarlet queen of hearts, collects herself first, Jellal quickly afterwards; and only to see Meredy high fiving Ulter, who she’d been trying so hard to follow and finally caught up to.  
“That’s what I said.” Jellal hangs his head and mutters about traitorous friends as the together two laugh at the couple’s expense. Erza perks up at the sight of a tea cart being wheeled in my Mirajane, who winks at Meredy as she passes by, a tiny Lucy waving from her hiding spot in Mira’s hair. Levy is following the other two and sting and Rogue land just behind and on either side of Meredy. Meredy’s heart catches in her chest at the sight of an all too familiar tail behind Erza, but her voice fades into her throat as Erza happily takes the strawberry cake.

Sadly, it seems Meredy is the only one to notice Cobra, at least until he appears on the tea cart in front of Mira and Erza, already in a hunting stance. Lucy cries out and flies away, Cobra jumping over Mira after her, a feral grin on his face as the rest of the large cake goes flying and Meredy tries to catch it, missing and it splatters to the floor. Erza settles her murderous gaze on the cake as Meredy starts to back up. “Oh heck naw, That was not my fault but if I survive this I am totally fucking Lyon.”  
What was that young lady?” the dangerous voices of Jellal and Ultear hit the light pink haired girl’s ears as she back up.   
“YOLO!” she yells before taking off away from the others. She hears people following her but only speeds up in response. Running over a stone bridge right in front of a waterfall, Juvia swims below her and turns to the right, Meredy following once she hit the otherside. It ended in a cliff, but she rather jump off that than let Jellal and Ultear and an angry Erza catch her, so she jumps.

She closes her eyes and waits to hit the water, she eyes closed. Gasping and eyes snapping open, MEredy pushes up on her hands, looking around at the flower field around her, her gaze settling on Juvia’s somewhat exasperated face and Gray’s concerned eyes.  
“Come on Meredy, we’re done here, we have to meet Mira, Levy, and Lucy in town. Let’s go.” she says before picking up the small cat and walking away, Meredy quickly getting up and starting to follow, stopping at the feeling of something hitting her leg. Her face breaks out into a grin at the sight of the book she had grabbed at the start of her adventure. She ran after Juvia, a grin upon her face as she remembers everything.

Maybe it hadn’t been a dream after all.


End file.
